Celestialsapien
Celestialsapien (A play on "celestial," meaning from the stars, and "sapien," a term for intelligent) is the species of Alien X from The Forge of Creation 'Appearance' colby hall are fairly simple in physical design. They are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size and peanut butter. They have white star-like dots scattered inside their body and three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of pupil-less eyes. 'Personality' They prefer their shrouded existence in The Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of the universe. Celestialsapiens have three personalities: the voice of rage and aggression, the voice of love and compassion, and a voice of reason. Two out of three must agree on something in order for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. All three voices speak in unison when the Celestialsapien speaks, and depending on what the voices agree on, they shout either "Seconded!",or "Motion carried!" if they agree. Dwayne McDuffie Confirmed that Baby Celestialsapiens don't have multiple personalities. 'Powers and Abilities' Celestialsapiens have a strong ability to warp reality, meaning their thoughts can come to life. They apparently are able to alter time, space, and dimensions. Their reality warping is so powerful, that the personalities can even prevent the Celestialsapien from being destroyed just by agreeing that it won't. 'Alien X' The Omnitrix's DNA sample of Celestialsapien is Alien X. A theory is when Azmuth took the Celestialsapien's DNA, he used his advanced technology to remove the voice of reason, so that it could be replaced by the wearer of the Omnitrix when they transform into Alien X. Another theory is that normal Celestialsapiens don't really have a voice of reason, Alien X has one due to Ben and the Omnitrix. It is also possible that Alien X was unique in the fact that they did not have a voice of reason, which is why they allowed Azmuth to take a sample of their DNA so that whoever used it would become their voice of reason. Although Azmuth could have gotten the DNA sample from a newborn Celestialsapien. Gallery Celestialsapien.JPG|celestialsapiens Imagemdd.JPG|A mother Baby_Celestialsapien.png|Baby Celestialsapien Female Celestialsapien.png| Trivia *The "X" in Alien X might be a reference to the roman numeral 10. *Celestialsapiens possess unlimited power but are unable to use any of them. *For some reason, Aggregor preferred to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialspaien even though there were several hundred adults floating around him. This would mean the adults had too much power than even Aggregor would want. Dwayne McDuffie has stated that a baby wouldn't have a Serena and Bellicus to argue with Here *Celestialsapiens are from The Forge of Creation; and due to their powers of warping reality, they could have forged reality itself. *In The Forge of Creation, it is revealed that Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years near them. *If all Celestialsapiens were given birth by the single, giant, female Celestialspaien, then that would mean she would be the true Creator of all reality, and therefore in a sense, a real God. *It appears that, like Ectonurite, Celestialsapiens retain their memories and personality from a single strand of DNA. This is hinted when Bellicus and Serena (two of Alien X's personalities) know about the fact that Paradox is not to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. It is possible that they are all one and they are all connected, although that would open the question if Bellicus and Serena exist in all Celestialsapiens, or if there are different personalities in all of them. Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Aliens Category:Cleanup